Sollux
Category:OC Category:Female Sollux Meep is a 1/4 deity (or 1/2 demigod?) girl who travels Forengard with her brother and cousins. Appearance Sollux looks a bit older than she really is- probably around 17 or so. She has a well-toned build, excercised and by no means fat nor skinny (she's very proud of it too). Her hair is platinum blond, and it shines like gold when in bright sunlight. It would be slightly wavy, though it is chopped short to neck length, though at the right side a longer strand is pulled into a small braid. Her hair isn't in much of a *style*, generally just combed a bit and then let wild and free. Lux has pale skin which tans quite easily and pink eyes, much like her brother. Her eyes are big and have an alert look to them, with long eyelashes givinv them a slightly dreamy look. Sollux has a swirly sun tattoo right between her shoulderblades. She wears modern clothes. Her favorite outfit consists of a strapless crop top, shorts with suspenders, and knee-high boots or gladiator sandals. Personality Sollux is a fairly careless person, no offense to her. She doesn't really think on her actions and is by far not the smartest person alive. However, Lux has enough motivation to make up for that. It does not take long for her to warm up to strangers and may actually be a little too trusting, but it is slightly more difficult to earn her loyalty. When that happens, she will do her best to not break a person's trust. Sometimes she can come off as annoying, because of her judgy nature to see everyone's faults but hers. Besides, she is the slightest bit proud and does not like to relent on her opinions. And does not mind bickering! Sollux likes to think that she should be the one in charge and to take the important decisions. However, she does not fare well at all under pressure. She's prone to panicking and acting rashly when faced with such situations. And she gets excited very easily. To sum it all up, if you can stand Lux's flaws, then you've got yourself a good friend. Powers/Abilities Her powers are mostly heat-related. In warmer weather or temperatures her physical abilities will be enhanced, and the opposite will happen when in cold areas. While not immune to fire, she can withstand high temperatures just fine. When the weather's really warm she can kind of float (since warm air always rises y'know) She has an ability to literally toss a heatwave to someone, acting like a really warm soundwave to knock them over. Lux also has the power of ignition, concentrating her heat on a specific place to start a fire. Said power can be dispersed ovr a larger area but the result is just the temperature increasing, no fire. She can "distort reality" ina sense. It's pretty much just giving an area the effect of being really hot, making the others' vision sway and wave like looking through water. Sollux can increase her own physical temperature, which comes in handy if someone ties her up or something; she'd just burn the ropes. Or give a person a burn with her palm. She is also able to reflect sunlight with her hands. Relationships Sunshine They're siblings :3 August They're cousins :D Kenyon They're cousins :0 Specter This deity protected Sollux's soul, along with her brother's and cousins'. Backstory The Meeps' souls, including Sollux's, were protected by Specter. Other * Her favorite color is yellow Gallery Feel free to add! Meeps.jpeg